Charms of Eight
by Topaztok
Summary: Spinoff from My White Valentine. This particular fanfic will explain the significance as well as origin of the bracelet that Kaname gave to Yuki as a White Day gift. It is not a simple bracelet afterall. Read to find out what is it exactly.


**Charms of Eight**

_Looking back, it was a review for one of my works that prompted me to write this spin-off. Although it took me a little while, I completed this one at last! It's highly advisable that one read up on My White Valentine – Kaname Kuran' s chapter first, so as to get a feel of what this story is all about. _

_This chapter is to tie up any lose ends that I might created while writing My White Valentine. In it, Yuki was gifted with a beautiful bracelet with 8 charms on it from Kaname. The last parting words from him, was that the vampires will know how to behave if they sees it. This chapter is devoted to explaining the significance as well as origin of the bracelet in question here. _

Takuma Ichijo peeped into Kaname Kuran's room, only to find him seated at his work desk, busy writing up those never ending reports to the Grand Council. He knocked lightly against the polished wood of the slightly ajar door and walked in.

"Evening, Kuran. Busy as ever. I am sooooooo glad I am not in your shoes!"

"What is it, Ichijo? I am busy." Kaname replied, without a single break in his writing.

"How heartless of you, Kuran! Can't you at least hear an old friend of yours out for a while?" Ichijo replied teasingly, hoping to get a better answer and response from the pureblood.

"Ichijo."

"Alright, alright, I get the idea! I get straight to the point." The noble ranked vampire took a deep breath before he continued, softly this time. "The bracelet on Yuki's left wrist….are you sure in giving it to her? I saw it this morning as she waved to me from the gates. …….Does she know what does it represent as well as the power attached to it? I am not the only one that noticed it. Practically, the whole vampire population here all saw it and was stupefied beyond words. In fact, some of them are discussing about it at dinner…."

"I'm always sure of my actions, Ichijo. Do you doubt me?"

'"You know I don't. But……..that is no mere bracelet! Of all people, you know best, Kuran! It is only meant for the mistress of the Kaname family or a female family member, whichever comes first. Yuki does not fit into any category, but yet she wears THE bracelet. You can't expect the rest of us not to question about it, as well as the meaning behind such a move!" The noble vampire exploded at last.

At this, Kaname stopped mid-way through a sentence in the report. After a period of time, he looked up and straight in the eye at Ichijo. Though they know each other for years, ever since childhood, Ichijo still have to fight back an urge to flinch. It's not the coldness of the eyes, as the rest of the vampire population feared, but the intensity in them. That frightened him. He glazed back as long as he can, before looking down to the floor. Only then, did Kaname replied, as softly as his was originally been.

"Yes, Ichijo. Indeed I know the significance as well as origin of that bracelet better than anyone else in the world. Whoever wears it commands the respect and protection of the people, or rather clan, who contributed to each charm on the bracelet. Given that fact that there are eight of them, eight different clans are answerable to the call of the owner. Since it belongs to my family, the eight clans are of noble blood. And you do know that the Takuma family is involved in the eight, Ichijo."

"Of course I do!" Ichijo retorted, recalling the lessons that he received from his grandfather on this. "You ought to listen how my Grandfather passed that lesson to me. The blue diamonds found in the cloud design represent my clan. Ruka Souen's family presented the ruby. Hanabusa Aido's family for the jasper, Akatsuki Kain's for the ivory, Senri Shiki's for the sapphire, Rima Tohya's for the white jade and last but not the least, the Kaname's, the diamonds found on the Star charm."

"Each jewel was one of its kind, with no flaws in them at all. Each was presented as a tribute, as a token of fealty and loyalty to our King. Your father, may he rest in peace, combined, shaped and designed the bracelet for your mother, when they wedded, instead of leaving each of them in their velvet boxes. Hence, whoever is wearing this particular bracelet can command the eight noble houses to her needs and desires."

Kaname smiled, as he resumed his writing halfway through Ichijo's narration. "You don't really read comics' everyday afterall, Ichijo. Since you know all about the origin and significance of it, I really don't understand the fuss made over my decision to give the bracelet to Yuki. You know me better that that. I don't do things rashly, do I? I knew what I was doing when I gave Yuki that bracelet. In reply to your question earlier, no, she has no idea of the significance of the bracelet. However, as time pass, she will surely find out, some way or another. Even then, I don't expect she will abuse the power that she wields. Basically, my intention is to make sure that she has sufficient protection, especially now that Shizuka Hio is here………..With the eight clans around, I hope she will not act rashly against Yuki."

"Then, perhaps, you can call the people in the dorm together and explain it to them? They were really shocked to see this legendary bracelet once again. They also wonder……….if you plan to make……….Yukiyourspouse" Ichijo finished in a rush, wondering if he did overstep his boundaries.

The prince of vampires laughed quietly. "Since you know the reasoning behind my actions, I leave it to you to explain on my behalf. I still have tons of paperwork to do. As for the latter…….only time will tell…… Now, I got to finish this report. If there is nothing else, you are excused to explain this to them. Use the Grand Library for this. You got my permission for it. Once you are done, please tell me what their reactions are like."

"Yes, Kuran." Ichijo turned and walked out the door. Before he would lay a hand on the door latch, Kaname's voice sounded again. "And make sure that Yuki is not harmed in anyway from this. May it be verbally, mentally or physically, I want all bases covered. Anyone caught flouting this rule……" his lips thinned out as he said the sentence "will be answerable to me directly."

Ichijo nodded and left hastily, gulping for air as he closed the door behind him firmly, as he recalled the emotion in his friend's eyes.

"Yuki………what is it exactly that you are to Kaname Kuran?" That was the question that left Ichijo's lips as he walked along the corridor that is lighting up from the morning sun.

**THE AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Yup, hopefully, this will answer any lose ends that might be hanging around for My White Valentine! Please review, so that I will know what are the areas the must be improved upon. New ideas are welcomed as well!**

**Till the next story. )**


End file.
